leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Cho'Gath
Jedes Mal, wenn Cho'Gath eine gegnerische Einheit tötet oder eine gegnerische Struktur zerstört, stellt er |hp}} und |mana}} wieder her. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = 7 |static = |casttime = 0.5 |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Cho'Gath lässt den gewählten Zielort nach einer -sekündigen Verzögerung aufbrechen, was getroffene Gegner für 1 Sekunde , sie danach für Sekunden um 60 % und |magisch}} verursacht. |leveling = }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| , während der visuelle Effekt abläuft. |video = Cho'Gath-Q |video2 = }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = Winkel |custominfo = 60° |description = Cho'Gath brüllt in die gewählte Richtung, verursacht kegelförmig |magisch}} und getroffene Gegner für einen kurzen Moment. |leveling = }} Sekunden}} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |collision radius = |effect radius = |width = |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Cho'Gaths nächsten 3 innerhalb von 6 Sekunden haben und feuern Stacheln in Richtung des Angriffsziels ab. Diese verursachen |magisch}} und wenden eine über Sekunden abfallende an. |leveling = % pro Steigerung von )|buzzword}} des maximalen Lebens des Ziels )|hp}}|Maximaler Schaden| % pro Steigerung von )|buzzword}} des maximalen Lebens des Ziels )|hp}}}} %}} |description2 = Dornentod . |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| und passive Fähigkeiten werden auf jedes getroffene Ziel angewandt. * Cho'Gaths Größe hat Einfluss auf die Hitbox von Dornentods. Nicht nur kann die Modifikation durch werden verwendet, sondern auch externe Vergrößerungen wie ) vergrößern die Dornen. |video = Cho'Gath-E }} }} |collision radius = |effect radius = |width = |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = 80 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Cho'Gath versucht, das gewählte Ziel zu fressen und verursacht dabei |true}}. Gegen Nicht-Champions wird der Grundschaden auf 1000 erhöht. |leveling = }} |description2 = Wenn Fraß das Ziel tötet, so erhält Cho'Gath eine Steigerung von Fraß. Er kann nur 6 Steigerungen durch das Fressen von Nicht-epischen Monstern und Vasallen erhalten. |leveling2 = |description3 = Jede Steigerung gewährt ihm |hp}} (bis zu 255 mal steigerbar), und erhöhte Größe, was bis zu mal steigerbar ist, wobei der Bonus maximal beträgt. |leveling3 = zusätzliches Leben}}}} }} |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| zählt nicht zum 6 Steigerungs-Limit. * Die Reihenfolge, in der Cho'Gath die limitierten und nicht-limitierten Steigerungen erhält, ist irrelevant. * Der Lebens- und Reichweiten-Bonus pro Steigerung wird erhöht, wenn Cho'Gath die Fähigkeit aufwertet. * Wenn das Leben eines Gegners niedrig genug ist, um durch Fraß zu sterben, wird ein rot leuchtender Ring aus Zähnen unter diesem auftauchen. * 19 Steigerungen von voll aufgewertetem Fraß (ohne sonstige Lebensgegenstände) gewährt 3040 Bonus-Leben. Ab diesem Punkt gewährt mehr Leben als sogar (und jeder andere Gegenstand). * Jede Steigerung von Fraß erhöht den aktiven Schaden um . |video = Cho'Gath-R }} }} cs:Cho'Gath en:Cho'Gath es:Cho'Gath fr:Cho'Gath pl:Cho'Gath pt-br:Cho'Gath ru:Cho'Gath zh:科'加斯 |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Ab dem Moment, als Cho'Gath erstmals das erbarmungslose Sonnenlicht von Runeterra erblickte, wurde die Bestie von einem wahren und unersättlichen Hunger getrieben. Cho'Gath verkörpert das Verlangen der Leere, alles Leben zu konsumieren, und sein komplexer Körper verwandelt alle Materie in zusätzliches Wachstum – so erhöht er seine Muskelmasse und -Dichte, oder härtet seinen Panzer wie einen organischen Diamanten. Wenn das Geschöpf der Leere nicht weiter wachsen muss, speit er das überflüssige Material als messerscharfe Stacheln wieder aus, die seine Opfer aufspießen, und er nur noch zubeissen muss. Der Schrecken der Leere Es gibt einen Ort zwischen den Dimensionen, zwischen den Welten. Einige nennen ihn die Außenwelt, andere nur das Unbekannte. Für jene aber, die wirklich wissen, ist es die Leere. Trotz ihres Namens ist die Leere kein leerer Ort, sondern die Heimat unaussprechlicher Dinge – Schrecken, die nicht für den menschlichen Verstand bestimmt sind. Cho'Gath ist eine Kreatur der Leere, ein Wesen, dessen wahre Natur so schrecklich ist, dass die meisten seinen Namen nicht aussprechen wollen. Seine Gefährten haben die Dimensionsgrenzen nach einer Lücke abgesucht, um einen Weg nach Runeterra zu finden und ihr eigenes Paradies des Horrors über die Welt zu bringen. Man nennt sie die Kinder der Leere, Kreaturen, die so uralt und entsetzlich sind, dass sie gänzlich aus den Geschichtsbüchern gestrichen wurden. Man erzählt sich, dass die Kinder der Leere gewaltige Armeen unsäglicher Wesen auf anderen Welten befehligen. Sie sollen einst von mächtiger Magie, die vor Urzeiten in Vergessenheit geriet, von Runeterra vertrieben worden sein. Falls diese Geschichten wahr sind, müssen auch die Gerüchte, die mit ihnen einhergehen, wahr sein: dass die Kinder der Leere eines Tages zurückkehren werden. Noch heute geht etwas Dunkles in Icathia um. Cho'Gath, eine fremde Kreatur voller Bosheit und Gewalttätigkeit, etwas, dass alle, außer die Tapfersten, vor Angst erschaudern lässt. Cho'Gath scheint sich sogar an seinem Raub zu laben und wächst und bläht sich auf, während es sich selbst vollfrisst. Noch schlimmer ist allerdings, dass die Kreatur intelligent ist, wenn nicht sogar sehr intelligent, weshalb sich die meisten fragen, ob die Leere ein Bewusstsein besitzt. Beziehungen * , , , und gehören alle zu unterschiedlichen Spezies, die man als Leerengeborene zusammenfassen kann. * Ziel ist es, Leerengeborene wie Cho'Gath daran zu hindern, Valoran zu erobern; deswegen zählt er zu seinen Rivalen. * hingegen versucht, die Leere über die Welt zu verbreiten und hat sich daher mit Cho'Gath verbündet. |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Stahlkrieger-Cho'Gath Prime Screenshots.jpg|Stahlkrieger Cho'Gath Prime Urzeit Screenshots.jpg|Urzeit Cho'Gath Skins ; : * In dem Splash Art kann man einige Soldaten im Hintergrund sehen. Die Soldaten im Vordergrund haben Ähnlichkeit mit Helmet Bro ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das 'Albtraum'-Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin stellt Cho'Gath als Gentleman aus dem 19 Jahrhundert dar. ** Dies war der erste, der eine neue Sprachausgabe erhielt. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Auf dem Banner neben Cho'Gath steht "Cho'Gath Rules". * Dieser Skin teilt sich das 'Jurassic'-Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin ist eine Anlehnung an das berühmte Ungeheuer von Loch Ness. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Er ähnelt Machinedramon aus . * Er ist der -Miniboss aus Cho'Gath Eats The World. * Sein wird von einem '451 Exawatt Omnisonic Lautsprecher' befeuert. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** *** Im Hintergrund kann man und vor dessen Überarbeitung sehen. ; : * Dieser Skin wurde von Riot in Zusammenarbeit mit einer Person namens 'Bryan' geschaffen. Bryan ist ein Spieler, der im Zuge der Make-A-Wish-Foundation im Jahre 2017 Riot Games besuchte. Sein Wunsch war es, einen Skin zusammen mit Riot zu entwerfen. ** Während der Entwicklung gab es drei Konzepte: Ahnenholz, Kriegsdrache und Sternenvernichter. Man entschied sich für Sternenvernichter, da Bryan das Konzept am meisten mochte. ** In der offiziellen Musik für diesen Skin verwendete man Bryans Klarinettenspiel. ** Der Skin wurde ursprünglich für verkauft, wobei alle Einnahmen an wohltätige Organisationen auf der ganzen Welt gespendet wurden. Am 10. August 2018 wurde er aus dem Shop entfernt, seitdem kann man ihn nur noch für erwerben. ** Durch den Verkauf dieses Skins wurden insgesamt an 21 wohltätige Organisationen gespendet. Dafür erhielt Riot Games Inc. den Golden Halo Award. Sternenvernichter-Cho'Gath erhält den Golden Halo Award * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Premiere von zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** *** Er basiert wahrscheinlich auf dem Indominus Rex aus diesem Film. * Dieser Skin könnte die lebende Version des sein. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** *** Im Hintergrund kann man eine Figur sehen, die dem verworfenen Champion ähnelt. Skin-Spotlights Albtraum-Cho'Gath - Skin-Spotlight| Gentleman-Cho'Gath - Skin-Spotlight| Loch Ness Cho'Gath - Skin-Spotlight| Jurassic-Cho'Gath - Skin-Spotlight| Stahlkrieger-Cho'Gath Prime - Skin-Spotlight| Urzeit-Cho'Gath - Skin-Spotlight| Sternenvernichter-Cho'Gath - Skin-Spotlight| |Zitate= |Entwicklung= |gameplay = Azubuike 'AzuBK' Ndefo-Dahl Joe 'ManWolfAxeBoss' Lansford |artwork = |visual = Walker Paulsen 'Bryan' |sound = 'Bryan' |voice = Unbekannt |conceptcredit = Augie Pagan }} Spende Geld mit Sternenvernichter-Cho'Gath Spende Geld mit Sternenvernichter-Cho'Gath center|400px Nähre das unersättliche Nichts. Wir haben Sternenvernichter-Cho’Gath gemeinsam mit Bryan entwickelt, einem League-Spieler, der Riot 2017 über unsere Partnerschaft mit der Make-A-Wish Foundation besucht hat. Bryans Wunsch war, "die Entwickler von Riot Games zu treffen und mit ihnen einen Skin zu gestalten". Es ist uns eine Ehre, Bryans Vision in League zu veröffentlichen und dabei gemeinnützige Organisationen zu unterstützen. Wir spenden 100 % der Einnahmen durch den Skin (sowie durch das Symbol, den Sticker und das Paket) an unseren Partner GlobalGiving, der dann in den teilnehmenden Regionen anteilig Fördergelder an ausgewählte gemeinnützige Organisationen auf der ganzen Welt verteilt. Jede Organisation erhält garantiert eine Spende von mindestens 10.000 USD. Das Angebot läuft vom 13. Juli bis zum 11. August 2018. Danach verschwinden der Skin, das Symbol und der Rahmen aus dem Shop. Sternenvernichter-Cho’Gath kehrt in Zukunft als Edelstein-Skin zurück, aber alle damit verbundenen Inhalte sind nur bis zum 11. August im Shop verfügbar. Die regionalen gemeinnützigen Organisationen wurden anhand der Werte ausgewählt, die sie mit League-Spielern gemeinsam haben. Hier ist die vollständige Liste. Ein Blick hinter die Kulissen: center|640px Media Musik= ;Sonstige Musik Dominion - Login Screen| Stahlkrieger-Cho'Gath Prime - Login Screen| LoL Musics - Cho'Gath Eats the World theme Game| CHEW & Astro Teemo - Complete Soundtrack (incl. Download)| LoL Sounds - Stahlkrieger-Cho'Gath Prime - Dance Beat| |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos League Of Legends - Cho'Gath Eats The World| thumb|right|335 px League of Legends Gentleman Cho'Gath Interrogation| League of Legends - Season One CG Cinematic Trailer| Nasse Erfrischungspause „Poolparty 2018“-Trailer – League of Legends| Dark Star Cho'Gath VFX| |-|Galerie= Cho'Gath Konzept 01.jpg|Cho'Gath Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Augie Pagan) Cho'Gath Konzept.jpg|Cho'Gath Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Augie Pagan) Ironstylus Cho'Gath Zeichnung.jpg|Cho'Gath Zeichnung (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Stahlkrieger-Cho'Gath Prime Bauplan.jpg|Stahlkrieger-Cho'Gath Prime Promo 1 Stahlkrieger-Cho'Gath Prime Teaser.jpg|Stahlkrieger-Cho'Gath Prime Promo 2 Cho'Gath Stahlkrieger- Prime Konzept.jpg|Stahlkrieger-Cho'Gath Prime Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Cho'Gath Stahlkrieger- Prime Chroma Konzept 01.jpg|Stahlkrieger-Cho'Gath Prime Chroma Konzept (vom Riot-Künstlers DragonFly Studio) Cho'Gath Update Splash Konzept.jpg|Cho'Gath Splash Update Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Sixmorevodka Studio) Cho'Gath Urzeit- Konzept.jpg|Urzeit- Cho'Gath Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Urzeit-Skins Splash Konzept.jpg|Urzeit-Skins Splash Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Sixmorevodka Studio) Cho'Gath Sternenvernichter- Model 01.jpg|Sternenvernichter-Cho'Gath Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Duy Khanh Nguyen) Cho'Gath Sternenvernichter- Model 02.jpg|Sternenvernichter-Cho'Gath Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Duy Khanh Nguyen) |Historisch= Alte Geschichte 1.= right|Cho'Gath Es gibt einen Ort zwischen den Dimensionen, zwischen den Welten. Einigen ist er als die Außenwelt bekannt, anderen nur als das Unbekannte. Für jene aber, die wirklich wissen, ist es die Leere. Trotz ihres Namens ist die Leere kein leerer Ort, sondern die Heimat unaussprechlicher Dinge - Schrecken, die nicht für den menschlichen Verstand bestimmt sind. Cho'Gath ist eine Kreatur, die aus dieser Leere geboren wurde, ein Ding, dessen wahre Natur so schrecklich ist, dass die meisten nicht einmal seinen Namen aussprechen. Seine Gefährten haben die Dimensionsgrenzen nach einer Lücke abgesucht, um einen Weg nach Runeterra zu finden und ihr eigenes Paradies des Horrors über die Welt zu bringen. Man nennt sie die Kinder der Leere, Kreaturen, die so uralt und entsetzlich sind, dass sie gänzlich aus den Geschichtsbüchern gestrichen wurden. Man erzählt sich, dass die Kinder der Leere gewaltige Armeen unsäglicher Wesen auf anderen Welten befehligen. Sie sollen einst von mächtiger Magie, die vor Urzeiten in Vergessenheit geriet, von Runeterra vertrieben worden sein. Falls diese Geschichten wahr sind, müssen auch die Gerüchte, die mit ihnen einhergehen, wahr sein: dass die Kinder der Leere eines Tages zurückkehren. Noch heute geht etwas Dunkles in Icathia vor, etwas, das die Beschwörungsrituale der Liga verändert und Cho'Gath so seine Anwesenheit ermöglicht. Es ist eine fremde Kreatur voller Bosheit und Gewalt, etwas, dass alle, außer die Tapfersten, vor Angst erschaudern lässt. Cho'Gath scheint sich sogar an seinem Raub zu laben und wächst und bläht sich auf, während es sich selbst vollfrisst. Noch schlimmer ist allerdings, dass die Kreatur intelligent ist, wenn nicht sogar sehr intelligent, weshalb sich die meisten fragen, wie ein solches Monster in Schach gehalten werden kann. Glücklicherweise hat die Macht der Beschwörung Cho'Gath in der Liga der Legenden eingeschlossen. Hier werden Cho'Gaths Fähigkeiten als Kind der Leere eingesetzt, um dabei zu helfen, über das Schicksal Runeterras mitzubestimmen. Der Schrecken der Leere weiß genau, welches Schicksal er für Runeterra wählen würde, wenn er nur den Hauch einer Chance dazu hätte. der Liga überdrüssig wird.}} Alte Fähigkeiten Cho'Gath Fleischfresser alt.png|1. Fleischfresser (P) Cho'Gath Riss alt.png|1. Riss (Q) Cho'Gath Wilder Schrei alt.png|1. Wilder Schrei (W) Cho'Gath Dornentod alt.png|1. Dornentod (E) Cho'Gath Fraß alt.png|1. Fraß ® Alte Splash-Arts EU West= Cho'Gath Standard Cho'Gath S alt.jpg|1. Klassischer Cho'Gath Cho'Gath Gentleman-Cho'Gath S alt.jpg|1. Gentleman-Cho'Gath Cho'Gath Gentleman-Cho'Gath S alt2.jpg|2. Gentleman-Cho'Gath Cho'Gath Gentleman-Cho'Gath S alt3.jpg|3. Gentleman-Cho'Gath |-|China= Cho'Gath Standard Cho'Gath S Ch.jpg|Klassischer Cho'Gath Cho'Gath Albtraum-Cho'Gath S Ch.jpg|Albtraum-Cho'Gath Cho'Gath Gentleman-Cho'Gath S Ch.jpg|Gentleman-Cho'Gath Alte Ladebildschirmbilder EU West= Cho'Gath Standard Cho'Gath L alt.jpg|1. Klassischer Cho'Gath Cho'Gath Gentleman-Cho'Gath L alt.jpg|1. Gentleman-Cho'Gath Cho'Gath Gentleman-Cho'Gath L alt2.jpg|2. Gentleman-Cho'Gath Cho'Gath Gentleman-Cho'Gath L alt3.jpg|3. Gentleman-Cho'Gath |-|China= Cho'Gath Standard Cho'Gath L Ch.jpg|Klassischer Cho'Gath Cho'Gath Albtraum-Cho'Gath L Ch.jpg|Albtraum-Cho'Gath Cho'Gath Gentleman-Cho'Gath L Ch.jpg|Gentleman-Cho'Gath |Trivia= Trivia * Cho'Gath wurde von Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam und Guinsoo entwickelt. * Cho'Gaths Name könnte an die Shoggoth angelehnt sein, eine künstliche Lebensform aus H.P. Lovecrafts Werken. ** Die Shoggoth wurden auf der Erde von den Ältesten kreiert, um eine Art Allzweck-Sklavenrasse zu sein. Sie wurden das erste Mal in H.P. Lovecrafts Gedichtszyklus "Saat von den Sternen" (englischer Originaltitel "Funghi from Yuggoth") erwähnt, aber erst in den "Bergen des Wahnsinns" (At the Mountains of Madness) eingeführt. ** Interessanterweise ist die Bedeutung von "Shoggoth" in der fiktionalen Sprache von H.P. Lovecraft "R'lyehian, Ureinwohner des Reiches der Finsternis". * Eine andere Möglichkeit ist, dass Cho'Gaths Name eine Ableitung von "Ku'Gath" ist, einem Dämon aus dem Warhammer 40K Universum. ** Cho'Gath und Ku'Gath teilen sich ähnliche Namen, beide kommen aus einer außerirdischen Dimension (die Leere/der Warp) und sind beide große, monströse Kreaturen. * Cho'Gath ähnelt auch noch Carnifex,'' einer Tyraniden-Kreatur aus zuvor erwähntem Universum. * Cho'Gath ist der erste Champion, der zwei legendäre Championskins erhalten hat, wobei auch zwei Skins besitzt, die 1820 RP kosten, wovon einer jedoch limitiert war. * Cho'Gaths Tanz ist derselbe, den auch Mickey Maus in der ''Disney Fantasmic Show in Disneyland tanzt. * Cho'Gath hat zusammen mit den höchsten Basis-Schaden auf Level 18 (132,6 AD).List of champions' attack damage * Vor Saison 3 war das Symbol, das die Zähigkeit eines Champions anzeigt, das von Cho'Gaths -Fähigkeit. * Das Symbol von Cho'Gaths zeigt das Innere eines Mundes und ähnelt dem von einem Alien/Xenomorph aus dem Alien-Franchise. * Cho'Gath wurde unter Umständen von der japanischen Filmreiehe Godzilla inspiriert, weil er Ähnlichkeiten mit der ersten Form von Destroyah, einem von Godzillas Gegnern, aufweist. * Cho'Gath weist auch Ähnlichkeiten zu Malebogia und Violator aus dem Spawn-Franchise auf. * Riot hatte zum ersten April 2013 ein Minigame mit Cho'Gath herausgebracht, das "CHEW - Cho'Gath Eats the World" heißt. * Cho'Gath ist der einzige Leerengeborene, dessen Name mehr als sechs Buchstaben umfasst. * Auf seiner Spieleinformationsseite hat Cho'Gath als Hintergrund das klassische Splash-Art von seinem chinesischen Skin. * Wenn Cho'Gath seinen verwendet, sagt er von Zeit zu Zeit "Omnomnomnomnom", was eine direkte Anspielung auf das bekannte Krümelmonster der Kinderserie Sesamstrasse ist. }}